theshieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny Sofer
Danielle "Danny" Sofer is a Los Angeles Police Department officer working at the Barn in Farmington. Early life Not much is known about Danny's early life or her childhood, but it's possible that one of her family members was a cop, which is what inspired her to be a police officer. In a commentary on one of the DVDs, Michael Chiklis said that the shows characters are from the same cities as the actors are, implying that Danny Sofer was originally from Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Season 1 Danny Sofer was Julien Lowe's training officer. She and Julien were the ones that found Nancy Reborg's body and helped her sister, Janet, to identify the body. After she arrived at the Barn, Vic Mackey asked her out, but she refused. He reminded her how much she had enjoyed it the other night, but she still rejects him. Dutch Wagenbach also asks her out, but she tells him a friend arranged a blind-date for her. After this, Julien and Danny later tended a call from a young couple, Fran and Hooper, who argued that her ex-boyfriend, Lamar Tilton, had slashed the tires to their car. They later found Lamar, who confessed to having slashed the tires of the car claiming that he had given Fran the down payment money. They arrested him and took him to the Barn. That night, Danny was getting ready for her blind-date and thought about taking her gun with her, but decided to leave it. After opening the door and meeting her date, she came back and took her gun. The night Terry Crowley was shot, Danny arrived at the hospital and comforted Shane Vendrell. The next day, she also offered Vic some comfort and assured him that whenever he wanted to talk, she was available. She also blasted Julien for not going to the hospital like the other officers. Julien told her that he didn't knew Crowley, but he said a prayer for him. Danny reminded him that one day those other officers might save his life. They then walk out to patrol, as she reminds him that every time a cop is killed, they have to go out to remind people that they're still in charge. During their run, they attended a 911 call and found a man going through the pockets of a fallen street vendor. As they order him to stay away, he refuses to. Julien then grabs him and throws him violently against the street vendor cart. Danny reprimanded him for contaminating the crime scene. When the vendor's son confesses that he owed money to a man called Marlon Demeral, Danny and Julien went to arrest him. As they did, Marlon's family blasted them for arresting him. After they arrive at the Barn, Officer Paul Jackson and his friends invite Julien to have a drink that night. After Julien accepts, he asks Danny about the "b-and-b". She simply tells him it's something he should get over with quickly. That night at a bar, Danny drank her beer from a distance as Officer Jackson and his friends have Julien drink a whole pitcher of beer as part of his initiation. After he is taken to a back room by Betty to receive oral sex, Danny leaves uncomfortable with the situation. Some days later, during "warrant sweep day", Julien and Danny arrested Tomas Motyashik. As she saw Tomas trying to socialize and manipulate Julien, she reminded him he shouldn't let the prisoners get in his head. She wasn't happy when she found out later that he checked Tomas' story anyway. When Julien and Danny were serving another warrant, a woman approached them and complained about noises from the door of her neighbor Ricky Harris. They assured her they'll look it up after they finish. When they did, they found Ricky with two friends: Monk and a third man. As Danny noticed their nervous behavior, she told Julien to check the house and he found several automatic weapons under the couch. Harris and the rest were arrested. That night, Julien visited Tomas and after assuring him he wasn't gay, they kissed and got in his apartment. Captain David Aceveda met with Danny and recommended her to submit her name for a sergeant promotion. She told him she had been postponing it, but he assured her she had his approval. She thanked him but asked him why he did it. He simply told her that he wanted her in a position of leadership and that she could make a change. When she told Dutch about it, he offered to look up his notes so she could use them for studying. Some nights later, Danny and Lem were giving security at the Chez Club during Kern Little's album release party. When Kern's rival, T-Bonz, arrived, Danny convinced them to go outside. A shooting still ensued and Danny had to take her gun to control the situation. She later identified Rondell Robinson as one of the shooters. Because of this, Vic tried to convince her of not testifying against him, knowing that her testimony would ruin his deal with Rondell. When Rondell found out she was testifying against him, he had someone threaten her at gunpoint. This angered Vic who disowned Rondell after this. Later that night, Vic approached Danny and assured her she shouldn't be afraid cause he had dealt with Rondell. During that day, Danny and Julien also attended a call from Dottie Cummings, who told them that her son was missing and someone was calling her for a ransom. When Danny realized that her son was dead and that somebody had stolen his body, she left Julien with her. Danny then arrested a man called Freddie and took him to the Barn. Some days later, Dutch brought Danny his notes for the exam to help her study. They agreed to meet the next day at 9:00 on Danny's house to study. Later that day, Danny was present during the raid at Margos Dezerian's house. As they brought him back to the Barn, Margos looked at Danny's feet and said something in Armenian. Worried about it, Danny went to Dutch and told him what had happened. As she was looking over Dutch's notes, Mackey approached her and told her about their stolen Lincoln Navigator. Mackey told her that they had their guns in there and he wanted to keep Aceveda out of it. Danny told him she'll keep her eyes open for it. Dutch later found her looking over the notes, and then told her about the translation of what Margos had told her. He told her it meant "delicious feet" but he assured her the translation must be wrong. In this moment, they heard screams and ran to the cage where Margos had just killed another prisoner. Danny then went out with Julien and found Deena driving the stolen Lincoln Navigator. They stopped her and Julien was about to call it in when Danny stopped him. She told him that Vic wanted to bring the stolen car, but Julien refused to let it go and announced they had found the stolen vehicle. When Vic arrived to the scene, Aceveda was just taking Deena to the Barn. Danny apologized and told him that Julien had called it. She tried to explain that he was still learning, but Vic was angry. As Danny returned to the Barn, she took Deena's stuff and took her cell phone. Officer Lily Cacuzza found her in the evidence room and congratulated her for taking the sergeant's exam. She then went out and called Vic to tell him the calls she had made. As she was talking, they were taking Margos out of the Barn and he kept looking at her feet. That night, he was studying with Dutch when Vic called her. After hanging up, she told Dutch that a friend was having some problems and she wanted to come by. After Dutch left, Vic arrived and told her he was having some problems with his son, but he didn't want to talk about it. They then kissed and went inside. Season 2 Danny kills an Arab man who appears to point a gun at her, and the repercussions haunt her through several episodes as she is continually harassed. Season 3 Season 5 Danny is assigned to desk duty as a result of her pregnancy. The identity of the father is unknown and is the subject of an office pool among her co-workers. Even though she is driven to the hospital by Julien, in her hospital bed after giving birth, she tells Vic that she will let the baby know, "when he's old enough." Season 6 Captain Claudette Wyms promotes Danny to the rank of Sergeant, however, since open sergeants positions were filling rapidly, Danny was told she would have to end her maternity leave immediately in order to get a guaranteed full-time position. Danny is partnered up with Tina Hanlon and the two clash frequently as Danny feels that Tina is too inexperienced to be relied upon while Tina feels that Danny doesn't respect her or her skills. Things escalate when both women fix their eye on Kevin Hiatt, though Danny later admits that it was only to see if she could still "get her girl on." Later on, after hearing a confession, Danny consoles Dutch in the locker room and the pair share a kiss. Season 7 Danny is eager to gain custody over her child that she apparently bore during her brief intimate relationship with Vic. When she sees just how ugly and over-controlling Vic is with his demands to have the child fall under his responsibility, she makes every effort to not let him see any trace of the child or the paperwork. When she finally sees Ronnie arrested following Shane's death and Vic's confession, she cuts off all ties. Notes * Danny's radio code is "One Tango 13" Relationships * Vic and Danny - Details on their on-again, off-again intimate relationship * Danny and Dutch - Details of their complicated relationship Appearances Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Los Angeles Police Department Category:Officers Category:Sofer family members